Crueles Tentaciones, Intensas Intenciones
by GeralAD
Summary: Que pasa cuando la prestigiosa Juez Rachel Berry le hace una proposición indecorosa a una de las reclusas ¿esta aceptara? ¿Como terminara?...ATENCION ESTO ES UN G/P (si no es su clase de lectura NO lea). ONE-SHOT


**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Mi nombre es Rachel Barbará Berry tengo 28 años, me considero una mujer seria, para describirme diré que soy morena de ojos color chocolate intenso, mi cabello es largo de color marrón y con puntas más claras.

Antes de los 13 años me consideraba una chica "normal" pero todo cambio cuando me di cuenta que mientras las chicas normales tenían sus periodos o menstruaciones a mi me pasaba algo completamente distinto.

Mi primer cambio fue a los 13 años cuando comencé a notar que algo crecía en mis partes íntimas, me pareció muy extraño asi que inmediatamente me levante de la cama para mirar que estaba pasando. Lo que no me esperaba al bajar mis pantalones era encontrarme con "eso", esa cosa enorme que colgaba de mi, estaba aterrada cuando lo vi así que lo primero que hice al reaccionar fue gritar muy fuerte.

Mis papas y si lo vieron bien, tengo 2 padres gays a los cuales quiero mucho, al oírme gritar corrieron a mi habitación con preocupación al ver qué pasaba a un recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer…..

**FLASHBACK**

_**Rachel, hija que pasa**__ –Pregunto mi papa Leroy tocando la puerta del baño._

_**RACHEL BARBARA BERRY abre esa puerta de una vez si no quieres que llame a los bomberos**__ –Decía su padre más dramático Hiriam._

_Rachel salió de su estado de sorpresa y abrió la puerta a sus padres aun con el rostro lleno de temor._

_**OH POR DIOS**__ –Gritaban ambos al ver a la chica con los pantalones abajo y con el gran miembro colgando de sus partes intimas._

_**Leroy estoy seguro que eso no lo tenía cuando le cambiaba los pañales **__–Dijo Hiriam totalmente sorprendido._

_**Hija…eso…eso es**__ –Leroy no podía terminar la frase._

_**Un pene papá, es un pene**__ –Decía una temblorosa Rachel a punto de llorar._

_**¿Desde cuando tienes eso Rachel?**__ –Pregunta aun con asombro Hiriam._

_**No lo sé papá, solo sentí que algo dolía y cuando mire tenia esto**__ –Respondía ella señalando su miembro._

_**Vamos al médico ahora mismo**__ –Decía con decisión Leroy._

_La morena no se resistió a eso y se fue con sus papas a la clínica de Ohio que era el lugar donde vivían._

_Después de varias horas de exámenes correspondientes y revisiones el doctor llego a la conclusión de que la pequeña Berry era uno de los casos de intersexualidad._

_Le explico a los tres Berry´s de que se trataba esto y ellos lo tomaron con la mayor calma posible aun sorprendidos por todo lo que pasaba. Despues de varias horas los Berry´s llegaban a su casa._

_**Lo siento papas**__ –Se disculpaba una morena totalmente avergonzada._

_**¿Por qué pides disculpas hija?**__ –Dice Leroy mirándola._

_**Porque ahora por mi culpa tienen una hija rara**__ –Decía con lagrimas en los ojos._

_**No nos tienes que pedir disculpas por eso Rachel, ni tampoco debes avergonzarte, no eres rara hija, esto solo te hizo mas especial, eres nuestra hija y siempre te vamos a amar pase lo que pase**__ –Decía dulcemente Leroy mientras le daba un gran abrazo al que poco después se unió Hiriam._

_Después de un tiempo Rachel se fue adaptando al cambio y al pasar de los años era normal para ella._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Si aun recuerdo nuestras caras cuando lo vimos por primera vez, me reiría de mi misma si pudiera ir al pasado, ahora todo cambio no me disgusta para nada esa parte de mi cuerpo ya que desde los 15 años me di cuenta que soy lesbiana, cuando empecé una relación con Sophia una chica muy linda de la cual me enamore profundamente y ella de mi, con ella tuve mi primera vez la cual fue alucinante, ella me apoyo en todo cuando le conté acerca de mi "pequeño Berry" y se sorprendió al principio pero lo entendió y siempre me apoyo, lamentablemente nos separamos porque su padre se fue de la ciudad y ella se tenía que ir con él. Recuerdo la noche en la que nos despedimos.

**FLASHBACK**

Rachel esperaba a su novia Sophia sentada en su lugar secreto, una casita de árbol bastante cómoda y escondida. A los pocos minutos su novia hizo su aparición.

**Mi amor** –Sophia corrió a sus brazos y le di un gran beso a la morena.

**Princesa creí que ya no venias** –Rachel sujetaba a la pelirroja fuertemente de la cintura.

**Como crees amor yo misma te cite aquí** –Responde la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa, la morena inmediatamente supo que algo estaba mal con su novia.

**¿Qué pasa mi amor?** –Pregunta Rachel preocupada

**Tenemos que hablar Rach** –Dice Sophia mientras se sentaba en la pequeña cama de la casa.

**Esa frase en una relación nunca es buena, ¿vas a terminar conmigo?** –Pregunta con tristeza Rachel.

**A mi papa le ofrecieron un trabajo en los Ángeles Rach y tengo que irme con él** –Dice la pelirroja aun más triste que la morena.

**No mi amor, no te vayas por favor, yo te necesito** –Dice la morena con la voz quebrada.

**No llores amorcito** –Sophia pega su frente a la de Rachel –**Por favor no llores rompes mi corazón, yo no quiero irme pero debo acompañarlo por favor mi amor entiéndeme** –Suplicaba llorando la pelirroja.

**Te voy a extrañar mucho** –Dice Rachel con lágrimas en sus ojos.

**Y yo a ti amor** – Se abrazaron fuertemente mientras lloraban su separación.

Esa noche Rachel y Shopia se demostraron su amor por última vez, llego el día en el que la pelirroja se marchaba y la morena se presento en su casa.

**Adiós mi amor, te amo** –Rachel susurro al oído de su princesa.

**Adiós mi Rachel Berry, te voy a extrañar tanto y te voy amar siempre** –Shopia le dejo un dulce beso a su ex novia.

Después de eso la morena no se volvió a enamorar….

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Siempre me he preguntado qué pasaría si Sophia no se hubiese ido de mi vida ¿estuviéramos juntas todavía? ¿Sería lo que soy ahora?, cuando Salí del instituto empecé a estudiar leyes en Yale, me volví una mujer fría y controladora, ahora soy una jueza de grande prestigio.

El año pasado entro a nuestra firma un caso bastante curioso. Una mujer quiso violar a su esposo y lo mato, o eso era lo que se decía, nunca se supo quién era el culpable y la mujer aun estaba en juicio.

En el mes del juicio, yo me encontraba una tarde en mi oficina. Cuando entonces un empleado me dijo que la joven acusada por el asesinato de su esposo quería una charla conmigo. Me sorprendió ya que casi nunca los testigos quieren una entrevista con un juez, pero igual acepte el pedido.

Esa misma tarde la joven se presentó ante mí. Toco la puerta de mi oficina y yo misma le fui a abrir. Es una joven de veintidós años, rubia por naturaleza, ojos verdes y una sonrisa inigualable. Tenía puesto el traje que se les dan a los acusados en las celdas del juzgado, pero ella lo lucía con un botón desabrochado y note parte de su pezón izquierdo al descubierto. Eso me hiso poner nerviosa.

**Hola, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray** –Se presento ante mi con sus hermosos ojos llenos de dolor.

**Si lo sé, me llamo Rachel por favor pasa y cuéntame ¿en que puedo ayudarte Quinn Fabray?** –Pregunta a la belleza rubia sentada frente a mí.

**Bueno, no soporto esto, el maltrato, el encierro, la suciedad. Solo quiero irme a casa, no quiero estar acá. Yo no soy la culpable** – Me miró y noté sus ojos llorosos.

Como era de esperarse, solo quería dar lastima. Lo sabía.

**Te daré todo mi dinero, mi casa en la Playa, mis más grandes tesoros** – Me propuso Quinn con mucha decisión.

_Lo sabía_, pensé.

Solo quería sobornarme. Yo ya le estaba diciendo que se retire hasta que.

**Haré lo que tú quieras, lo que me digas, trátame como un objeto, enserio. Soy capaz de todo, de darte todo. No sé que mas decirte** –Me dijo con total desesperación.

Y ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió hace mucho que no tenía relaciones con alguien, y ella me atraía mucho. Quizá podría aprovechar la ocasión y luego vería como manejar eso de su libertad.

**Bueno Quinn, mira... Soy lesbiana, tuve un deseo sexual por ti desde que entraste a mi oficina. La verdad es que si tú aceptas pasar solo una hora conmigo haciendo todo lo que yo te pida, no habrá problemas con tu libertad** –Le propuse de manera muy descarada.

Se mostró algo sorprendida pero acepto inmediatamente.

**Empezaré tocándote un poco** –Le dije suavemente.

Me dirigí a ese seno medio descubierto que tanto me llamaba la atención para descubrir que más había detrás de su traje. Lo toque con furia, como si me estuviese descargando después de tanto tiempo. Ella comenzó a respirar rápido y cerró los ojos. Noté que lo estaba disfrutando. Me baje mi pantalones y ella miró mi braga con una rara expresión en su cara. Había notado un bulto.

**Quinn tengo que decirte que yo soy diferente a las demás, tengo un pene y necesito que lo toques** –Le dije empezando a excitarme mientras ella miraba mi miembro.

Ella subió su mirada un momento hacia mi note como sus mejillas estaban rojas pero poco tiempo después bajo su mirada y me empezó a tocar de manera tímida y solo con eso me estaba enloqueciendo.

Poco a poco Quinn tomo más confianza y empezó a tomarlo en sus manos con mas fuerzas, ya le había perdido el miedo, yo estaba en el cielo jamás pensé que una mujer tan bella como ella aceptare mi proposición tan descarada pero lo hizo y yo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

**Es…lindo** –Me dijo con su mirada fija en el, yo la tome de su mentón y levante su mirada.

**Y es tuyo** –Le dije sensualmente y me lance a esos rojizos y apetitosos labios, la bese suavemente mientras ella me correspondía y seguía dándome placer con sus manos.

Estuvimos varios minutos besándonos hasta que Quinn se aparto de mi y fue bajando lentamente en mi cuerpo, beso mis pezones erectos haciendo gemir con fuerza luego siguió bajando y beso mi abdomen plano y duro hasta llegar a mi ya erecto miembro el cual miro por unos segundos para después introducirlo en su boca, yo solo podía gemir mientras esa diosa me daba el placer que jamás me había dado.

**Oh por Dios Quinn** –Gemí su nombre como una súplica.

**Mmmh** –Al parecer ella también intento decir algo.

Después de unos minutos yo no podía más y se lo hice saber.

**Quinn voy a correrme** –Trate de apartar su cara de mi pene pero ella opuso resistencia y entendí lo que quería hacer, no lo aguante mas y acabe en su boca temblando por mi orgasmo. Quinn se levanto de sus rodillas y se puso enfrente de mí con su cara totalmente roja. Después de tomar un poco de aire la cargue sobre mi cintura y la bese, quería que sintiera en mi beso cuanto me gustaba, la lleve al sofá y la recosté allí era hora de disfrutar de esa diosa del Olimpo.

Con suavidad termine de quitar su uniforme y para mi sorpresa solo tenía unas bragas negras y nada más, la mire y vi sus ojos avellanas hermosos brillando de deseo.

**Eres hermosa Quinn** – Susurre en su oído mientras bajaba por su cuerpo.

Empecé besando su bello rostro, sus ojos, su frente, sus mejillas, sus rojos labios hasta bajar a su cuello el cual mordí y succione mientras ella gemía. Después de unos minutos de disfrutar de su cuello baje a sus senos, sus pezones estaban erectos y eran rosados a combinación con su hermosa piel blanca, succione su pezón izquierdo y al final lo mordí e hice el mismo procedimiento con su pezón derecho.

Tras varios minutos de deleitarme con sus senos baje por su fino abdomen y llegue al tope de su braga color negro, las tome de sus costados y Quinn levanto sus caderas ayudándome a sacárselas, las termine de sacar y ella abrió sus piernas para mí, no podía creer que esta mujer tan hermosa fuese real, bese sus piernas lentamente y detuve mi respiración en su mojado centro.

**Mmmm **-Ella solo soltó un gemido.

Lamí y chupe sus pliegues sin llegar a tocar su clítoris, ella gemía como loca, llegue a su rosado clítoris y lo introduje en mi boca.

**Mas Rachel por favor** –Sus suplicas me hacían saber que le estaba gustando así que continúe con mi labor por un buen rato, me adentre en ella con mi lengua y ella gimió mas fuerte.

**Voy….voy a correrme** –Dicho esto por ella sentí como mi boca se humedecía con su esencia deliciosa la cual recibí con gusto.

**Eres deliciosa Quinn** –Dije al llegar a arriba de nuevo.

**Eres increíble Rache**l –Me respondió dulcemente, es toda una dama, una princesa atrapada que si por su apariencia podría engañar a alguien.

Ella me beso de la manera más dulce y tentativa que pudiera existir y yo solo deje que ella tomara el control, de pronto se separo bruscamente de mi y miro hacia abajo, yo mire con ella y me di cuenta que mi miembro se había vuelto a poner duro, estaba tan concentrada en la belleza de mi princesa que no me di cuenta cuando paso.

**No tenemos que hacer nada mas hermosa Quinn** –Le dije para que supiera que no la obligaría a nada.

**Yo quiero** –Me respondió tímidamente –**Quiero que me hagas sentir tuya, quiero que estes dentro de mi, quiero que me hagas el amor **–Me dijo ahora mirándome fijamente.

**¿Estás segura princesa?** –Le pregunto suavemente.

**Si totalmente segura** –Responde abriendo sus piernas para mi y jalándome hacia ella, mientras que mi pene roza con su centro húmedo.

Esas palabras me llevaron al borde y tome mi pene mientras lo colocaba en la entrada de su vagina, la mire una ultima vez y vi en sus ojos la seguridad que a mi me faltaba en ese momento, la fui penetrando suavemente hasta que sentí mi piel rozar con la suya cuando estaba completamente dentro de ella.

**¿Estás bien?** –Le pregunte para estar completamente segura de seguir.

**Mejor que nunca** –Me dijo con voz ronca –**Rachel –**Me llama.

**¿Dime Quinn?** –Le pregunta mirándola.

**Follame **–Me dice mirándome con deseo.

Comencé a moverme lentamente, dentro y fuera de ella

**Joder, estas tan apretada Quinn** –Le dije mientras seguía con mis movimientos lentos.

**Rachel dame más por favor, mas rápido** –Me pedía Quinn entre gemidos.

La embestí con más fuerzas, las dos gemíamos y estábamos cerca del orgasmo.

**Ohhh Rach me… me vo correr** –Me dijo Quinn mientras sentía sus paredes apretar mi miembro deliciosamente.

**Joder Quinn estoy tan cerca** –Digo mientras acelero mis penetraciones hasta que siento a Quinn temblar en mis brazos mientras gritaba mi nombre con unas embestidas mas también dejo salir mi orgasmo y caigo encima de su cuerpo.

Estuvimos recostadas desnudas en el sofá por un largo tiempo, luego de ver cuánto tiempo había pasado nos levantamos y nos vestimos ya que no tardarían en buscarla.

Antes de que se fuera ella me dio un intenso beso al cual yo tarde un poco en corresponder pero lo hizo y la bese de igual manera que ella a mí, sentí como su mano bajo para acariciar mi pene encima de mi pantalón y también sentí como esto se volvía a poner erecto.

**Rachel follame otra vez, te necesito** –Me susurro Quinn al oído.

**No podemos Quinn ya vienen por ti** –Le dije y era verdad ya no tardaría en buscarla.

**Lo haremos rápido Rachel por favor necesito que me folles** –Me dijo y ante esas palabras no aguante mas la arrincone contra la pared.

**Esto es mío ahora Quinn** –Le dije mientras le apretaba el trasero.

**Es tuyo** –Me respondió ella totalmente excitada.

En ese momento saque mi pene del pantalón ella se corrió su traje y la embestí rápidamente, no tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro orgasmo.

Cuando terminábamos de arreglarnos tocaron la puerta anunciando que ya Quinn tenía que irse.

Quinn me miro y le di un corto beso en los labios y le dije que me iba a dedicar a su caso.

Obviamente en esa semana me dedique completamente al caso de Quinn y es que no podía ocuparme de otra cosa, ella estaba en mi mente todo el tiempo, luego de 15 días de investigaciones pudimos dar por hecho con evidencias que Quinn Fabray es inocente de todos los cargos. Un mes después ella salió libre y en sus ojos pude ver libertad ella me sonrió como dándome las gracias y yo le correspondí.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Hoy en día han pasado ya 4 AÑOS de eso, yo sigo aquí en mi despacho y si me preguntan que si algo ha cambiado yo les diría que….

**MAMI** –Escuche la voz de mi pequeño que venía corriendo hacia mí.

**Hola mi amor** –Lo atrape y lo abrace fuerte a mi pecho mientras dejaba un beso en su cabeza.

**Hola mami te extrañe** –Dice mi pequeño Patrick dándome besos, se los presento su nombre es Patrick Berry tiene 2 años tiene su cabello castaño pero de resto es igual a su otra madre y me encanta.

**Yo también te extrañe cariño ¿con quién viniste?** –Pregunto curiosa al no ver a nadie detrás de mi hijo.

**Con mama** –Dijo mi hijo haciendo una mueca de obvio.

**Y dónde está tu m…** -Iba a preguntar cuando soy interrumpida.

**Aquí estoy, no me reclames porque tu hijo es muy rápido y como te darás cuenta yo no puedo ir tan rápido** –Dijo la mujer de mi vida llegando con cansancio en su rostro.

**Entiendo **–Dije con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a ella –**Hola mi amor** –Deje un suave beso en los labios de mi amada.

**Mi vida** –Me susurro en los labios.

**¿Cómo te sientes?** –Le preguntaba mientras me sentaba y tomaba a mi hijo que estaba más cariñoso de lo normal.

**Más cansada que de costumbre, cada vez me cuesta mas **–Dijo mi mujer haciendo un hermoso puchero.

**Eso es normal Quinn, recuerda que el doctor dijo que el sexto mes de embarazo es el mas fuerte y debes tomar reposo** –Le dije suavemente.

**Lo sé pero no me gusta estar encerrada en casa sin ti, además tu hija quería venir a verte –**Me dijo señalando a mi pequeño que se había dormido en el sillón.

**Te entiendo princesa está bien, pero debes evitar hacer tanto esfuerzo **–Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

**Te amo** –Me dijo al oído con esa voz que me encantaba.

**Te amo también mi amor** –Le respondí con una sonrisa –**Gracias por salvarme de la soledad** –La abrase mas fuerte.

**Gracias por devolverme mi libertad y ayudarme a encontrar la felicidad** –Se separo de mí y nos dimos un suave beso mientras colocaba mis manos en su vientre ya crecido.

Si me pregunta que si algo ha cambiado yo les diría que….Totalmente.

Quinn y yo estamos juntas ahora, tenemos un pequeño niño llamado Patrick Alexander Berry Fabray y Quinn está embarazada con nuestra segunda bebe…si segunda, es un niña a la cual pensamos llamar Elise Berry Fabray, la princesita de nuestros ojos.

Sonreí.

_Aprovecharme de Quinn Fabray fue el mejor error de mi vida._

Ahora ella es toda mi felicidad.

* * *

**N/A :**

Bien tenia esto en la cabeza y me dije ¿Por qué no?, asi que aca esta, espero que sean generosos y no tan rudos conmigo eh.

Besos y abrazos para todos.

Y ya saben se les quiere bonito, de gratis y con vista al mar.

GRACIAS.


End file.
